This invention relates, in general, to facilitating transactions, and in particular, to facilitating transactions between registrants of an organization and merchandise suppliers.
With growth in popularity of technology, including computers, comes expanded and novel capabilities of handling transactions. Computer systems are increasingly being used to perform transactions between one or more entities and, for instance, across computer networks including the internet. One example of the way in which computer systems facilitate transactions involves an organization affiliating itself with a web-space wherein potential participants of the organization may register themselves for participation with the organization. For example, sports organizations often utilize computerized registration systems whereby people may register themselves as part of the organization over the internet.
When customers or participants register as a member of an organization, such as an athletic club or team, the registrant and/or participant may wish to purchase merchandise for use during the organizations activities. For example, the registrant may register as a member of a team and wish to purchase a team uniform, or other related merchandise. No system presently exists that enables a registrant of an organization, such as an athletic club, to both register online for participation with activities of an organization, and to simultaneously make a purchase of merchandise, such as team apparel, from a merchandise supplier, wherein the registration and merchandise order is processed as a single shopping cart transaction in which full payment is received by the organization.